Sagume Kishin
“Hazama, you cannot do this...I am a bad person. You are only putting yourself in danger.” General Information Sagume Kishin is a lunarian goddess, and a former recurring villain. She’s been a villain in four chapters, making her one out of two characters used by Spooky Rumi to have an antagonistic role in more than three chapters, with the other being Koakuma. Even though she has a "defeated" sprite in the game's code, it is never used. ZUN made the image as part of his workflow, but didn't use it as the dialogue after battle is many times longer than the pre-battle dialogue, and didn't like Sagume being in a defeated state the whole time. Personality Sagume is somewhat broken, but still functional. As an angel and servant, she believes it’s in her nature to follow orders and devote her life to others, making her not care for herself at all, which is the opposite of Koakuma’s situation. Sagume actually has quite a bit of trust issues from living on the moon for so long. She only refers to people by their actual names if she trusts them. Hazama is the only person that she has never made a nickname for. Sagume almost always speaks formally with a calm yet almost cold attitude. Yet again, she only changes this when she’s with Hazama. When Sagume is stressed out, her powers will act on their own, out of her control. Cirno once told her that her powers are controlling her, not the other way around. One of the better things about her is how she’s seemingly unstoppable. After she survived her corruption, she was supposed to stay indoors and away from the cold so she could recover, but she went out anyway to help the heroes stop Auria. She even risked her life to save Star, and spent five days outside in the cold winter without dying. Sagume is a very perseverant person, but she also seems to be easily manipulated. For example, she was effortlessly used by Koakuma and Yuuki. She’s aware that she has made many enemies with her actions, but she hasn’t forgotten about the friends who helped her. When Sagume is stressed out, she can easily be calmed down with genuine kindness and comfort. Sagume is still severely haunted by the events in her past, always having nightmares about them. Abilities Sagume can manipulate the powers of corruption to take a variety of effects on others. She may take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into her servants and turn them into crazed killing machines. Sagume can freeze anything, from tangible targets to intangible energy such as fire, or concepts such as time, even a person's mind. She can drop the temperature to absolute zero, which is impossible by natural means, causing quantum effects; due to freezing at such otherwise impossible levels, breakdowns at atomic levels and superconductivity occur. Story Before the second lunar war, Sagume was living a happy life in the Lunar Capital. She worked in the lunar defense corps with someone else who also had control over an element and a specific type of weather. The other weather influencer helped Sagume learn how to talk to people without accidentally using her powers. She acted as a teacher, and almost as a sister, for the angel. But soon after Junko initiated an invasion on the lunar capital, Sagume’s best friend was never seen again on the moon. After the ice angel lost to a hero from Earth, she went back inside the Capital, only to find out that her closest friend was supposedly killed. After Junko was defeated, Sagume shut herself away for a while to try to deal with the loss of her friend. That entire event affected her heart and mind, making her not care for herself while always valuing the lives of her superiors and best friends over her own. To avoid the encroachment of impurity from Junko's attack four years ago, Sagume froze the Lunar Capital. At the same time, she evacuated Yorihime, Toyohime, and Reysen into the Dream World. The Capital within the Dream World was just like the ordinary Lunar Capital that its residents imagined. The Lunarian princesses and their pet residing there never doubted that it was the real thing. However, they certainly couldn't stay cooped up in the Dream World forever. The longer a dream becomes, the more it can erode one's mind. Thus, Sagume proposed the "Lunar Capital Transfer Plan" as insurance. The plan was to purify Gensokyo and build a new capital there. To 'purify' is to eliminate life and death. That is to say, they were going to annihilate all the living things on its surface. However, it wouldn't be easy. Their opponents were the youkai living in Gensokyo. She thought that the spread of a particular urban legend in Gensokyo would make a good shortcut. Using her power, she created a secret Power Stone. That Power Stone had the power to change the world with people's words. Just by being near it, rumors that shouldn't exist would materialize. When the urban legends began to materialize, she simply had to wait for someone to spread one particularly famous urban legend. That was the plan. However, this plan was no more than insurance. She wasn't totally serious about it, and none of the Moon's people wanted to move the capital to begin with. Returning to the Moon would be ideal. All the same, though, as much as they needed to fight back against Junko, they had no way of resisting her attack. It was then that one of Gensokyo’s heroes arrived. She never imagined that Doremy would send a human to the Lunar Capital, but decided to test the hero’s power anyway. She found that they were strong indeed. “''I'll place my bet on this hero.” she thought. “''If I speak the truth to them, the situation will reverse itself with them at the center. My Capital Migration Strategy will fail, but since Junko's attack will also fail, we'll break even. It doesn't matter what this human will do afterward, as long as the Lunar Capital is saved...” In the Rin Satsuki arc, Sagume was responsible for three major occurrences because of Rin using her. She used the Lunar Capital Power Stone to kill Sumireko, then because of Rin’s control over Willow, who was in charge of the Lunar Capital, she managed an invasion of the Earth. Shortly after that, she convinced Joon and Shion to cause havoc in the Dream World in order to start another event. She wasn’t seen again until the penultimate event of the arc, where she surrendered to the heroes, avoiding another fight. In the overturn arc, she was both a villain and someone not involved in the incident. This is because the evil Sagume in the incident was actually Seija disguising as her, while the real Sagume was in the Lunar Capital, unaware that the incident was happening at all. In the moonlight madness arc finale, she tried to warn the heroes by saying Toyohime was going to leave the Earth dead instead of purifying it. The heroes thought she was lying, and Koishi sliced her wing off after their fight. Sagume retreated, but right after Toyohime was killed, she reappeared and accidentally made Yorihime kill Shinjiro. Right after that, she fired an arrow right through Yorihime when she let her guard down. Or, at least, that’s what everyone thought. She then ran away from the lunar capital to begin her next plan. Soon, Sagume got three people to be her allies; Hazama, Michi, and Koakuma. The little devil was unknown to the first two for a long time, but everyone had a part to play in the angel’s plan. By spreading corruption through the world and taking control over everything, Sagume would allow her three teammates to have a happy life, free of all problems. Eventually, the angel was starting to feel closer to Hazama, and she felt the coldness in her heart melting away. That happiness didn’t last forever. It was revealed that all of her teammates would have betrayed her eventually, whether they wanted to or not. Michi and Koakuma were killed, and Yuuki Terumi made himself known to the world, regaining control over Hazama. But Koakuma’s death was not in vain, as the little devil was stalling him to give Sagume the time she needed to fix everything. Sagume succeeded, and soon, Yuuki was stopped. But this peace came at a price. In order to bring everything back to normal, Sagume absorbed all of the corruption and trapped herself in ice to prevent herself from becoming corrupted and hurting her loved ones. Shortly after timeline four was created, Hazama found Sagume and freed her, saving her from the death she would have gotten if she would have stayed there any longer. Now, they’re living the happy lives that were promised to them by the angel. Relationships Koishi Komeiji Koishi and Sagume are no longer enemies, mainly because of Rumi indirectly helping them. Toyohime and Yorihime Sagume is their former servant. Because of Koakuma’s manipulation, she accidentally hurt them badly. Seija Kijin Surprisingly, Sagume doesn’t seem to care about Seija stealing her identity in the overturn arc. She soon indirectly used Seija’s incident to her advantage. More details below. Wriggle Nightbug After the coterie chapter, which was caused by the overturn arc, Sagume used the moonlight’s insanity to bring out the bad side of Wriggle again, bringing back Wriggle’s cynical, manipulative, and non-caring personality. She manipulated Wriggle to spy on the heroes for her and keep the coterie out of the way. Hazama He’s the closest person to her, and possibly the only person who really understands her. She trusts him more than anyone else. Michi Sagume used to only see her as a tool, but because of Hazama, that changed. She now thinks of Michi as some sort of daughter to her. Koakuma Koakuma from timeline two continued helping Sagume after the moonlight madness arc. Hazama soon discovered that Koakuma was only using the angel for her own personal goals, and that she didn’t care about anyone besides Patchouli. Sagume hasn’t met Koakuma from timeline four yet, so nothing can be said about them. The evil little devil is the one who manipulated Sagume and caused her to slowly be corrupted by her own power. It’s unknown what she said to the angel to change her, but the conversations could be found if someone really wanted to see it. Yuuka Kazami While Yuuka originally hated her for messing up her flowers, she slowly began to warm up to her. Yuuka provided company for Sagume during a majority of the tournament, and saved the angel when everything fell apart. Additional Information * Sagume is Spooky Rumi’s third tallest character. * She used to have two wings, but the first one was lost in the first lunar war. The second was lost in the fourth lunar war. * Sagume is the first and only character to be a part of seven different species. Category:Story Category:Corruption Users Category:Palace Owners Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Lunarians Category:Metaverse User Category:Stage Two Boss Category:Stage Four Boss